Fearless
by xwerewolves.do.it.betterx
Summary: Embry and Meg used to be best friends when they were little, but she moved away. Now she's moving back to La Push and leaving everything behind her in Georgia, or so she thinks. What happens when Embry sees her for the first time in four years? EmbryOC
1. A Move

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to SM. I only own my OC.

Okay, so ever since seeing the "Meet the Wolfpack" video presented by the Twilight Lexicon, I've been in love with Embry. I mean come on. Th edude who plays him is gorgeous!! Haha, Krys Smokey-Desperado. He cracks me up. Okay, well, Here ya go. I hope y'all like it.

* * *

I was moving, yet again, for the third time in the fifteen years I'd been alive. I was born here in Galveston, Georgia and my mom and myself moved to La Push, Washington when I was five. After six years of living in La Push, my grandmother developed cancer and we had to move back to Galveston to take care of her. my grandmother passed away last week, and my mom was ready to move back to La Push. She said she can't stand the unbearable southern heat, and longed for the cold weather in Washington. I don't know what she was talking about. The heat isn't _that _unbearable. My mom didn't seem to be greiving much over my grandmother's death. She and my grandmother practically hated each other, but my mom was an only child and, therefore, the only person to take care of my grandma. I think my grandma hated me, too. Everytime I saw her, I 'd greet her with a polite "hello" and she'd just, "_hmph."_ She barely ever spoke a word to me. But I was glad to be moving back to La Push. I hadn't talked to or seen Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul, or Jacob in what felt like forever. They were like my brothers in the six years I lived in La Push. I remember there was this girl; Leah. She was always mean to me. She always called me fat and my "brothers" would take up for me and call her a popsicle stick. I would laugh in her face and walk away with my brothers while she just stood there, mouth agape. I'd lost nearly 40 pounds since living in Georgia, but I still wasn't skinny- I mean I wasn't fat, but I wasn't skinny. I was sort of in between.

"You ready?" My mom broke my thoughts, smiling at me.

"Yeah." I smiled got into the car. I watched the trees pass by as we got onto the highway and headed toward La Push.

**Yeah, So that had to be the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters, but I want to know what y'all think. Let me know, peeps :) Tell if you love it or hate it. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. The Beach

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to SM. I only own my OC.

**Chapter two, my nizzles.**

We reached La Push and started moving our stuff in. Our house wasn't that big, but it was just big enough for two people. To my surprise, it was right next door to Embry's house. I'd already gone over to see him, but he wasn't home, so I continued helping my mom move things inside. I pushed my abnormally long, dark hair behind my shoulder as my mom and I lifted a mattress through the front door.

As I was going back outside to get something else off the trailer, someone called my name, startling me, "Megan!" I jumped and turned around to see a half naked boy running up the road. I had no clue who this guy was. How the heck did he know my name? He jogged to my side and hugged my tightly. When he finally let me go, I craned my neck to look at his face. Those features, that dark skin, those black eyes... I had seen them somewhere before.

Realization hit me like an aluminum baseball bat, and trust me I know what that feels like, "Jacob!" I squealed and literally jumped up to hug his neck. Jacob was the one who hit me with the aluminum baseball bat five years ago. He did it on accident, though. When he sat me back down on the ground, I observed his height and his lean body, "Jacob, you've grown! How tall are you?" I asked incredulously.

"Six seven," he beamed.

"Whoa. How did you know I was here?"

"My dad told me." he shrugged.

"Billy! How is he?" I asked.

"He's doing good. He's still in the chair, but he's doing good," he hugged me again. "Look at you! I bet you've been beating those boys off with a stick, huh?" he dug his elbow into my side.

I laughed bitterly, "Yeah right. They won't even give me the time of day." I crossed my arms and looked up at him.

"Aw come on." he put me in a head lock and rubbed my head with his knuckles. "The rest of the guys are down at First Beach. You wanna go down there?" he flipped back his shoulder length hair.

I smoothed my hair and looked back at the empty trailer and glanced at the open front door, "Let me tell my mom where I'm going." Jacob nodded and followed me to the front door. "Mom?" I looked around the messy living room and almost jumped when I saw her pop out of the kitchen. "I'm going down to First Beach with Jacob and everybody." I almost got knocked down as she tried to hug Jacob, making comments about how much he'd grown. She finally stopped rambling about how tall he was and let us be on our way.

We made it to first beach and I thought my legs were going to fall off from so much walking. I'd never walked so much in my life! I wasn't very athletic. I saw two guys wrestling in the sand and four guys and two girls sitting around. Jacob yelled and waved to them and pointed at me. They all started staring at me, making me feel self conscious. I looked down at my converse, then my jeans, then my "music is life" t-shirt, making sure there was nothing on my clothes, and ran my fingers through my hair, trying my best to untangle it. by the time we reached everyone, they were all standing up, facing Jacob and me. Four of them immediately approached me and hugged me all at once. When they all let me go, I walked up to Quil, who had also grown a lot. They had all grown a lot and now they were all like skyscrapers to me. I had to tilt my head at a ninety degree angle to look at their faces.

After Quil, Paul, and Jared, I reached Embry. When I looked into his eyes, it felt like 50,000 volts of electricity went through my body. The world around us seemed to freeze as we stared into each other's eyes. My stomach began to form a burning sensation and my heart palpitated faster and faster. I looked away and everything returned to normal.

_What the hell was that?_ I wondered.

Embry startled me when he finally spoke, "Hey."

"Hey." I said shyly.

"You've changed a lot," He said, looking me up and down.

I giggled, "So have you. Look how tall you are!" I looked up at the top of his head, avoiding his eyes. He chuckled and it sounded like he was barking.

"Look how short you are." he rubbed the top of my head, messing my hair up.

"Why does everyone do that? Jacob first and now you," I said, smoothing my hair for what felt like the billionth time today.

He chuckled again, "Well all I can see is the top of your head. You won't look at me."

I laughed nervously and silently thanked God when Quil called my name, "Megan! C'mere!" I excused myself and walked over to where Quil was sitting on a peice of driftwood with two guys and two girls. One of the girls I recognized: Leah. "This is Seth, Jared, Kim, and you know Leah," he rolled his eyes.

I smiled and said a polite hello and ignored Leah, because I could feel her eyes boring into me. Quil patted the driftwood beside him, telling me to sit down, so I did.

"That's Collin over there." he pointed to a boy sitting next to Jacob. I looked over at Embry who was sitting by himself. He seemed to be deeply contemplating something. Quil followed my gaze and said, "What's up with him?" I shrugged my shoulders and heard my name being called again. It was Jake this time and I walked over to him.

"What did you say to Embry?" he whispered, jabbing a thumb in Embry's direction.

"Nothing." I looked up at Jacob.

"Why is he sitting there like that with that look on his face?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders for the second time since I got here.

"I'll go talk to him." Jake left me standing there before I could say anything. I watched him and Embry closely, noting the confused expression on Embry's face, while walking back over to Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Kim, and... Leah.

"What's up, y'all?" I said as I say back down on the driftwood.

"Nothin' y'all." Jared mocked me.

I stifled a laugh and glared playfully at him.

"You can't take a joke?" I heard Leah mumble.

I shot a glare in her direction and continued, "How did y'all grow so much in the short four years I was away?"

"Puberty." Someone replied. It was Embry.

I laughed and looked up at his smirking face. Jake was by his side with a huge smile.

**Um yah. BAD stopping point, huh? Haha, sorry. I just wanted to get the second chapter up before I have to go to bed. Review, please. Pretty please.**


	3. Sensitivity

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to SM. I only own my OC.

Thank you, Ginny-Harry-2gether-4ever, sakuya06, and BibleChick for your awesome reviews :) you have no clue how much they are appreciated.

**Chapter three, fo shizzle.**

Jacob and Embry walked me home after the get together on the beach. The sun had set nearly three hours ago and it was almost pitch black. I waved my hand in front of my face and barely saw the outline of it.

"What are you doing?" I heard Embry laugh.

I looked to where I guessed his face was, "You can see me?"

"Of course," came the reply. "You can't see me?" I shook my head and felt hot breath on my face. I thought I could make out the shape of someone's head in front of me, but shook it off. "Can you see me now?" Embry said, not even an inch away from my face. I screamed and fell back on my butt.

"Geez, Embry what did you do to her?" Jacob laughed and helped me up. Embry couldn't say anything because he was laughing too hard.

"That's not funny," I pouted, folding my arms across my chest.

"You're right, Megan," Jacob stopped laughing. "It's hilarious!" he started back up again. I couldn't take it anymore and I imagined how I must have looked when I was falling to the ground and I couldn't help but crack up myself. As we all clutched our sides, still laughing, we neared the houses. They all had porch lights on, so I could see now.

We walked along a little more and finally reached my house. Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek as I said, "Goodnight, big brother." and hugged him goodbye. He punched Embry in the stomach and trotted off down the road. The weird thing is, it didn't even seem to affect Embry. I leaned in to hug Embry goodnight and when I was ready to let go, he still held me tightly. He was nearly crushing me! "Uh, Embry?" I managed to choke out.

"Hm?"

"I need air," I coughed.

"Oh, sorry! Are you okay?" he leaned down to me, taking me by the shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I giggled at him and looked up into his dark eyes. I felt like I'd been shot with a taser and I couldn't breathe. He broke his gaze, glancing toward his house, and I could breathe again. "Well, I'd better get inside before my momma gets mad."

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow?" He looked down at me, his eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, me and Jake were talking about getting everyone together to go see a movie."

"Oh, that sounds awesome." Embry said, smiling. I hugged him again and ran inside my house.

I was met by the sight of my mother with a beer can in her hand. Did I forget to mention my mother was slightly an alcoholic? Well, she is. "Megan Alexandria. Where the hell have you been?" she said low and slow, scaring the shit out of me. She only talked like that when she was really pissed.

"I-I was with Jacob and the rest of the guys." I stuttered, scared out of my mind.

"Until this late?" she crushed the empty can in her hand.

"Momma, it's only ten."

"Well, I've been waiting on you to come home and help me with all of this shit!" she stood up and talked animatedly with her hands, gesturing to all the unpacked boxes sitting in the floor.

"But Mom, you were fine with me going to the beach with the guys." I moved my hair in front of my face, because I was starting to tear up. I hated it when I got yelled at.

"Are you starting to cry?!" She yelled furiously. For some reason, my mom got mad when I cried. I could never cry around her.

"No..." my bottom lip quivered, betraying me. Then there was a knock at the door. I looked at my mom, wondering if she wanted me to answer it.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get the fucking door?!" she screamed at me. I turned to the door, wiping the tears that escaped. Embry stood behind the door, looking very worried.

"Embry?" I looked at him, confused.

"I heard yelling. Are you okay?" he asked for the second time that night.

"I'm fine." A tear rolled down my cheek, making me look like a liar.

"No you're not. You're crying." he said sternly and looked around my shoulder at my mother. "Did you get everything moved in okay, Ms. Weatherford?"

"No. That brat there didn't do shit! She ain't even got her bed put up, the little ungrateful bitch." I tried to stifle a sob, but failed. "Is she crying again? Damnit!"

Embry pulled me to his bare chest and put his hand on the back of my head, "Ms. Weatherford, is it alright if Megan sleeps over at my house tonight? I'll help you unpack tomorrow. I'll even help Megan put up her bed."

"I don't care get the little fat whore out of my sight." I gasped at what my mom called me and let sobs wrack my body. She'd never called me such a thing before. She's always known how sensitive I am about my weight! Embry put a big, warm arm around my shoulders and shut the door behind him as he walked me to his front door.

**Embry's P.O.V.**

As I led Megan inside my house, she was still crying. I felt so bad for her. I wanted to do whatever I could to make he stop crying. How could Ms. Weatherford be so insensitive? I walked her to my room and sat her down on the bed, "I'll be right back." I said and found a shirt and some shorts for her. She took them and went to the bathroom to change.

She came back and stopped in my doorway, her eyes red and puffy from crying. I began to shake with anger and I didn't know why. I could only think of killing her mother. Bad, I know, but how could she be so harsh? "Embry, are you okay?" I heard her sweet voice and looked at her. My shirt, which was practically brand new, was way too big on her and my shorts came down to her knees. Her hair cascaded down her back, falling in soft waves. She looked beautiful.

I shook that thought from my head, "You're sleeping in my bed." She nodded and crawled under the covers, sniffling. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow from my closet and layed on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she peaked over the edge of the bed, staring at me curiously.

I almost laughed, "Going to bed."

"What? No, Embry. I'll sleep on the floor. You sleep in your bed," She started getting out of the bed and before I knew it, I had her laying on her back with her hands pinned above her head. I was hovering over her.

"No," I laughed. "You're sleeping in my bed." She nodded slowly and muttered an "Okay." I smiled and got back on the floor.

"Embry?" I heard her soft voice again. I looked up at her from my place on the floor. "Thanks," She smiled at me. I told her it was no problem and kissed her forehead before she drifted off to sleep.

**Yah, so that sucky chapter probably ruined the whole friggin story. This isn't moving too fast is it? I mean he isn't gonna just come out and say, "I LOOOOVE YOU!" just yet. That's like waaay later. So tell me, do you think it's moving too fast? REVIEW, MY NIZZLES!**


	4. Wimp

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. SM owns everything. 'Cept my OC.**

**Hmmm... this chapter is pretty much nothing. Just a stupid chapter. I'm having writer's block, but I felt that I owed my few readers an update :) Thank you, werewolves are love., Superdani, Ginny-Harry-2gether-4ever, maggieandleanneBFFwritereditor, Mistress Persephone, sakuraxcherryxblossomsakuraxcherryxblossom, and rahh.RiOT for your fantastic reviews :) They are apperciated immensely!!**

**-**

The next day, my mom had apologized. The apology meant nothing, though. She had done that millions of times. When she doesn't drink, she's a kind, loving person, but when she does drink, she's a whole different person. I loved my mom, though.

I went with Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared to see _Shutter._Reluctantly, I might add. I absolutely loathe scary movies. What's the point? I sat between Paul and Quil, and Embry seemed a little hurt. I explained to him that I wanted to catch up with Quil, too. I had spent more time with Embry and Jacob than I had with Quil and Paul.

Now, we were all hanging out in Jacob's garage, talking and laughing. It was kind of cold outside, and, yet, all the guys were shirtless. Jared turned the radio on and the sound of "Shake It" by Metro Station filled the room and I started dancing spontaneously. I couldn't dance, so I danced like a goofball. I had everyone laughing harder than they were before, even I was laughing, while stomping my bare feet on the ground, acting like a complete idiot. I was having a really good time until I felt a sharp pain in my foot.

"Ahh!" I screamed, hopping on my left foot while holding my right one. Quil, Jake, Paul, and Jared thought it was part of my insane dance, but Embry rushed over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"What's wrong?" he scanned my body and brought his eyes back up to my face.

"My foot!" I shouted, nearly in tears, it hurt so badly.

"Hey, why is her foot bleeding like that?" Quil asked.

"There's a nail in it!" Jacob hollered and rushed over to me. "Let's get her inside."

Embry carried me into the bathroom, saying things like, "You're okay," and, "It'll be okay," and, "You'll be fine." along the way. Quil, Jared, and Paul left, saying that someone named Sam needed them. It's kind of funny how I always end up with Jacob and Embry. Embry sat me down on top of the toilet and he sat down on the side of the bath tub, while Jake stood by the sink.

"We've got to pull it out." Jake said.

I whimpered and clutched my foot to my chest, wincing in pain and shaking my head, "No, no, no, no, no... I don't like pain."

"Nobody likes pain," Embry chuckled. "I'm going to pull it out on the count of three."

"Wait wait! I need to hold somebody's hand." I let Embry have my foot and grabbed Jake's hand. It was big enough to put both my hands in, so I did.

"One..." Embry said carefully. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for two, but it never came. I felt a pain in my foot and screamed.

"You said three, you jerk!" I shouted at Embry. He and Jake only laughed.

"We'd better put some peroxide on it to make sure it doesn't get infected. The nail wasn't rusty, but it could still get infected." Jake said, reaching inside a cabinet and pulling out a big brown bottle.

Embry put my foot over the side of the tub, got the bottle from Jake, and started to pour the liquid on my bleeding foot. It stung a little, but it was nothing compared to the nail that was in my foot.

"We should get her to a doctor." Jake said, looking at my foot.

There was no way that I was going to the doctor, "No, no, no. The doctor has needles. I don't like needles. I'm fine, see?" I struggled to stand up and when I went to take the first step out of the bathroom, I collapsed on the floor and hissed in pain. My foot was beginning to swell and it looked pretty nasty.

"You're not fine." Jake said sternly.

"I am." I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted.

Embry chuckled, "You aren't."

"I am," I whined.

Jake cleared his throat, "We're going to take you to the doctor." He nodded at Embry, who then threw me over his shoulder and carried me out the door to Jake's Rabbit. I was slamming my fists into his back the whole way, protesting.

At the doctor's office, the doctor had stated that she needed to draw blood to see if my foot was infected or not and left me, Jake, snd Embry in the examination room.

"I knew it," I shook my head.

"Knew what?" Embry asked.

"I knew they were going to torture me with needles." Jake and Embry laughed. Just then, a nurse came in holding something that I didn't even want to look at. I whimpered as she told me to lay back and relax, "How? You're going to stick a big needle into one of my major veins!" She laughed and looked over to my two friends who just shook their heads and snickered. She told me to make a tight fist, and I did. But not before shouting, "Hand! Hand!" Embry knew what I meant and was at my side in an instant. He took my tiny hand in his enormous one and told me to calm down. I took a deep breath as the nurse tied that thing around my arm. I wasn't too familiar with what exactly "that thing" was called. I took another deep breath before she stuck the needle in my arm and I squeezed as hard as I could on Embry's hand.

I was still clencing my teeth when the nurse said, "It's over now."

I looked at Embry who was grinning. "What?" I asked him.

"You're such a wimp."

"I am not." I glared playfully at him. The nurse left the room and a few minutes later the doctor entered.

"Well, your foot is infected, which means you need a shot."

"Dang. Can we do it in the other arm? I think this arm has had enough needles for today," I sighed.

She laughed, "The shot is going to have to go in your buttocks."

"My what-ocks?!" I looked incredulously at her and heard Jake and Embry snickering.

"Your butt." she said, smiling.

I took a deep breath and said determinedly, "I'm going to prove to him," I jabbed a thumb in Embry's direction, "That I am not a wimp, so bring it." I puffed my chest out and put my fists on my hips, which caused everyone in the room to laugh. The doctor left and the same nurse reentered the room.

"Happy to see me again?" she smiled and held up a needle.

"No, not so much." I said, feeling the nervousness engulf me.

"I'm going to need you to stand up, pull your pants down an little on the left side, and lean over the table." I told Jake and Embry to turn around, and after they did, I did as the nurse told me. I felt the coldness of the alcohol wipe and whimpered, "Okay, okay. I'm a wimp. I need someone's hand." I heard Embry sigh and he came over to kneel and face me as he grabbed my hand. I felt the needle and I gripped Embry's hand, squeezed my eyes shut, and clenched my teeth.It felt like an eternity before the nurse said, "Okay, all done." I let out a breath that I didn't I'd been holding and stood up to fix my pants.

"Wimp." Embry muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

**-**

**Okay, this was just a chapter that had absolutely nothing to do with the plot :) I just wanted to update. And I had to retype this like four or five times because my computer is acting stupid. But please review. Writing this chapter made me laugh.**


	5. Strange

**Disclaimers: Nothing and no one other than Megan belongs to me. Oh and her mother :)**

**I've had a breakthrough and I believe I'm going to be able to finish this fic! I'm excited.**

-

"Thanks, y'all." I watched as Quil, Jared, Paul, and Jake exited my bedroom door. They came to see about me and my infected foot. I was stuck in bed, because the doctor told me not to walk on it for a week. I glanced over at the clock. Twelve thirty. Embry was supposed to come over at ten in the morning like the rest of the guys. I wanted Embry to come talk to me and watch television with me, and hold me, and...

_Whoa, back up. Hold me? Where did that come from?! _

I scolded myself for even thinking such a thing. Embry was one of my best friends. That's it. Nothing more.

_As if he would be interested in me anyway... HA! No, wait. Stop it this instant, Meagan Alexandria. You are not going to think of Embry in that way. You are-_

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I shouted. My breath caught in my throat as Embry walked through the door, shirtless. I'd never noticd how gracefully he walked. He glided over the floor like a ghost. And he had a pretty good body. It wasn't perfect, but it was pretty darn hot. I mentally scolded myself and began to breathe again.

"Hello to you, too," He said sarcastically and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Hey." I smiled. "You're late."

"I know, I couldn't sleep last night I had... er... things on my mind," He muttered evasively and looked at the TV.

"Oh, well, do yo wanna talk about the, uh, things?" I asked tentatively.

"No." He was quick to reply, which made me even more curious. "What are you watching?" He was trying to change the subject, I guess.

"Reba. This is the one where Reba, Cheyenne, and Barbara Jean go on a diet, it's hilarious." He nodded.

There was only the sound of the TV, "Yeah, but it matters what my husband thinks. And, you know, we haven't had any bow chika bow bow in a long time." Embry laughed when Reba jumped out of her chair and put her hand to her heart with an incredulous look on her face when Barbara Jean said that. He had a cute laugh. I scolded myself again. We sat in silence for a while, watching the show and laughing every now and then.

Suddenly, Embry jumped up, "I've got to go talk to Sam." He ran a hand through his hair.

I nodded, recalling who Embry was talking about. Sam was like a brother to him, "Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later then?" I said, disappointed.

"Yeah, later." he said shortly and disappeared out my door. I watched his retreating figure out my bedroom window and sighed. He was acting very strange.

-

**Yeah, I know, very short, but pffft... I'm working on making them longer. I'm really trying to make the chapters longer. But please review, and I'll update :)****Please, please, please, please, please, please (times infinity) review!!**


	6. Her

**Disclaimers: Nothing and no one other than Megan belongs to me. Oh and her mother :)**

**This one is going to be short, too, but I just wanted to update.**

-

I woke up and stretched, feeling around for my book on my bed side table, and got frustrated when I couldn't find it. I opened an eye and realized I wasn't in my room. I was in Jake's room. The previous night's events came flooding back to my mind. My mom had been drinking and cussing me, so I called Jake. He came and got me and I spent the night at his house. I layed back down and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. When I was just about to doze off, I felt the bed shift like someone had sat down. I fluttered my eyes open to see Jared and a girl.

"Hey. How's your foot?" Jared asked.

"Hey. It's good, still sore, but it's nothing." I rolled over to face Jared and the nameless girl.

"Okay, well don't be dancing around like a crazy person anymore." He shook his finger at me, laughing.

"I'll try." I giggled. "Since you're going to be rude and not introduce people, I guess I'll have to do it myself." He rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hi, I'm Megan." I reached out to shake the girl's hand.

She smiled politely and shook my hand, "I'm Kim." I heard the front door slam. We all jumped. Jared excused himself and took Kim with him.

_You are not just gonna sit here, are you? Nope. You're gonna get up and crawl in yonder._

I crawled out of the bed and crawled into the living room where something was going on. I hid behind the couch and listened.

Embry was sitting in the big rocking chair where Billy usually sat, but Billy was out fishing, "I've imprinted, I know I have, I just don't know how to tell her. I don't know if I _should_ tell her."

_Imprinted? What? And who the heck is "her?"_

"Why not? You'll find a way to tell her. Jared found a way to tell me." Kim said.

_Even Kim knows who "her" is. I feel left out. _

I pouted as I listened, "I don't know, I-I... I have to go."

Embry stood up and walked toward the door until Jake stopped him, "Where? You're going to have to tell her sometime, you know?" Embry only looked at the ground and walked out the door. I quickly and quietly crawled back to Jake's room and climbed back up in bed.

-

Yep, it was short. I know. But nobody reviewed!! Except for Kayla M., and OECD. Thank y'all, by the way. Y'all are awesome :)


	7. Confessions

**Disclaimers: Nothing and no one other than Megan belongs to me. Oh and her mother :)**

**Thanks, MCL3690, OECD,sakuraxcherryxblossom, phlowergirl, rahh.RiOT., and qkc :) You guys are really awesome.**

**And jacij1988, thank you lol. I was so scatterbrained the day I wrote that chapter, and thank you for pointing that out.**

**-**

A week passed and my foot had fully healed. I hadn't seen or talked to Embry since that day at Jake's. But I had been hanging out with Jake, Quil, and Paul, and every time I mentioned Embry they all acted kind of funny. Now, it was nearly midnight and I was walking back to my house praying that my mom hadn't been drinking, and thinking about Embry. I carefully unlocked and opened the front door and sighed in relief when I didn't see my mom anywhere. I crept quietly up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

I shed my clothes and ran some really hot water. I got in the shower and savored the feeling of the scalding hot water running down my body. It almost made me forget about Embry. Almost.

I got out and put a camisole and some shorts on, leaving my hair dripping wet. I sneaked past my mom's bedroom door and walked into my room. I almost screamed when I saw Embry sitting on my bed. He looked up at me and smiled. I don't think I've seen him smile in a while (ha, that rhymed XD). I started to smile, but quickly frowned when I remembered that he'd been avoiding me all week-or, at least, that's what it felt like he was doing.

"Hey." He seemed nervous, but I only looked away and put my dirty clothes in the hamper and climbed into my queen sized bed to go to sleep. I felt him lay down beside me, so I turned my back to him. "What's wrong?" I turned and glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"

"No, I-"

"Liar." I muttered and sat up. "Get out. I don't know how you got in here, but get out."

He sighed and kissed me on the cheek. I gasped, surprised, and widened my eyes, forgetting I was upset with him.

_Why did he do that?_

"Meet me at the beach tomorrow." he said and climbed out my window and down the tree agilely. I layed (couldn't figure out which form of lay o use XD) down to try and go to sleep, but couldn't. I kept wondering what he wanted. It kept weighing on my mind until I fell asleep around four thirty.

The next day, I woke up, straightened my hair, put on some eyeliner, and dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that had the Guns N Roses symbol on it. I told my mom where I was going, told her good-bye, and didn't bother waiting for a good-bye from her. I walked down the road and headed for the beach, eager to see what Embry wanted. I arrived at the beach and it was about two in the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly, making the water sparkle as the waves crashed on the shore. I looked around for Embry, but didn't see him anywhere, so I decided to take my shoes off and sit in the sand. I sat there drawing weird patterns in the sand with my finger and gasped when I realized the weird patterns spelled Embry. I quickly erased it from the sand and concentrated on the rhythm of the ocean.

I sat there for nearly thirty minutes, listening to the ocean and decided that he probably wasn't going to come, so I began putting my converse back on. I screamed when someone put their hand on the small of my back. I whipped around and saw Embry, arms folded across his chest, smirking.

I sighed, "Don't do that! Do you get some kind of twisted pleasure out of scaring me?" I looked up at him from my place in the sand, frowning.

"I wasn't trying to scare you, I'm sorry." He kneeled beside me and caressed the side of my face with his right hand. My heart started racing.

_Why is he acting like this?_ I asked myself. _He avoids me for a week and then starts acting like... almost like he likes me as more than a friend. Wait, no, no, no, no. Don't even think like that, Megan._

His expression changed, "I have to tell you something." He looked almost nervous, and that made _me_ nervous.

"Okay..." I looked at his face, and marveled at how beautiful his features were, how dark complected he was. I was Native American, too, but I wasn't the tannest person in the world. Compared to him, I was like an albino.

He glanced around and stood up, extending a hand to help me up. I finished putting on my shoes, and took his hand, uncertainly. He led me into the nearby woods and pressed his index finger to my lips. I guess he wanted me to be quiet. He untied a bag from around his ankle and placed it on the ground. I looked at him like he was insane.

"Embry what the-"

"Just watch." he smiled at me and then there was a loud ripping sound, and standing where Embry was supposed to be was a giant grey wolf. I stood there, mouth agape, mind racing, not believing what I'd just seen. When I was just about to speak, the wolf lowered his head, making me jump back, and I could see the smile in its brown eyes that looked a lot like Embry's. It picked up the bag and disappeared behind some bushes. A few second later, Embry came trotting out, smiling, wearing sweat pants, his long hair cascading down his back. I still stood there, dumbfounded.

He closed my mouth, "You're going to catch flies." I still didn't move. He picked me up bridal style, my hands wound around his neck, "Let's get back to the beach. I have some explaining to do, don't I?" He looked down at me and I nodded.

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...

After explaining regeneration, phasing, and how werewolves aged more slowly, Embry said, "And then there's imprinting." He paused for a moment and I looked over and smiled at him, urging him to continue. "Werewolves don't fall in love." My face fell at this. "They imprint."

I frowned at him, "Which means?"

"Okay, how do I explain this? When a werewolf sees the person that they're meant to be with, they imprint. Imprinting is stronger than true love." I tried to seem interested, but I kept wanting to ask him something.

When he finished talking I asked him, "Have you imprinted?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Who is she?" I didn't mean to sound harsh.

"She's one of my best friends."

"Leah?" I asked bitterly.

"Oh, God, no. Ew," he spat.

"Then who?" I turned my head, fixing my gaze on the ocean, because tears were starting to sting my eyes.

He hesitated for a moment and then put his hand on the side of my face, forcing me to look at him, "You." I blinked a few times, not sure I'd heard him correctly.

"Me?" I asked him.

"You." His face was dead serious, but I didn't believe him.

"No." A tear escaped my eyes and I saw the confused expression on his face. "I've been the butt of this kind of cruel joke way too many times," I whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" His face moved closer to mine and I stood up and looked down at him.

"The kind of joke where the guy says he likes me, but it's always a cruel joke at my expense. I'm tired of those kind of jokes." I started to storm off.

He grabbed my arm, causing me to turn around in his direction, "It's not a joke." Again, he looked serious, but so did all the other guys that played that joke.

"Of course it isn't," I whispered sarcastically.

"What makes you think it's a joke?" he half yelled.

"Because," I paused, biting my bottom lip, examining his face. "Because I'm not the kind of girl that guys want, you know? Guys want pretty, skinny, blond, blue eyed girls. I'm none of those things. I'm an ugly, over weight, brunette, brown eyed girl. Do you get what I'm saying?" My bottom lip trembled.

"No, I don't."

"Just forget it." I started to walk away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Megan, listen to me," He said sternly, and I was taken aback. "You stop calling yourself all those things." I looked at my feet, but he pushed my chin up, making me look at him. "You're beautiful to me." I couldn't believe my ears. No one had ever called me beautiful. Ever. I nearly burst into tears, but I wouldn't let myself do that. Instead, I smiled and hugged him. When I let go, he moved his face closer to mine, but I backed away again.

"I-I um..." I looked around nervously and then at his face.

I watched as realization spread across his beautiful features, "You've never kissed anyone." He smirked.

"No. And I'd rather wait until I'm more comfortable." I said in one breath.

"That's fine with me." He smiled.

**-**

**This is not the end!! There's plenty more to come :) Review, loves :)**


	8. Apologies

**Disclaimers: Nothing and no one other than Megan belongs to me. Oh and her mother :)**

**Thanks to rahh.RiOT., james and gin, ****sakuraxcherryxblossom****, ****phlowergirl****, ****jacij1988****, ****Ginny-Harry-2gether-4ever****, ****Crystal Heart 2393****, and ****TheSilverWolfisBack****. You guys rock my polka dotted socks (:**

**And, james and gin, um, I'd really rather not do a lemon. I'll give it consideration, but I'd really rather not lol.**

**-**

I sighed, wrapping my arms around Embry's muscled torso, and resting my head on his, as usual, bare chest. We were sitting on his couch, watching Dirty Jobs on the discovery channel. He lived here with Jared, but Jared was out with Kim at the moment.

"Ah! Gross!" I squealed, squeezing my eyes shut. Embry just laughed at me and patted my head with the hand attached to the arm that was draped around my shoulders. He grabbed the remote control and flipped through the channels, landing on Lifetime. I don't know why it surprised me to see a couple kissing on Lifetime, but it did. I covered my eyes childishly. I felt him pry my hand off of my face and use two fingers to push my chin up, making me meet his gaze. I looked into his dark eyes, and panicked when I realized that our faces were moving closer.

When our faces were merely an inch apart, I protested, "Embry, I'm still not comfortable."

"Okay, I understand." He sighed, seemingly disappointed, as he looked away.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I uh... I've just had a bad experience with a guy and an almost-kiss, if that makes sense." I reached up, putting a hand on the side of his face, making him look down at me.

"What do you mean?" the look of genuine confusion on his face was so cute.

"I've only been on one date before, and... the guy tried to kiss me, but almost immediately I felt his tongue and it just freaked me out. I didn't want my first kiss to be like that." I looked up at him, willing him to understand. He just looked at me with the same confused look on his face. "I'm stupid, I know." I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at the people on the screen, who were still kissing. Wouldn't their brains die from lack of oxygen or something?

"No, you're not stupid, Meg." I looked up at his smiling face, and I don't know why, but I started straddling his lap.

_What's gotten into me?_

I moved closer to his face, glancing from his lips to his eyes, and back again. I felt his hand on my back, his thumb caressing the exposed skin where my shirt that had come up just a little. I tangled my hand in his long hair while his free hand traveled up to the side of my face. I tilted my head to the right and moved closer again. I glanced down at his lips and placed a hand on his warm chest. I went in for the kill, but I was interrupted when the front door busted open, causing me to jump and scramble off of Embry's lap. Jared and Kim walked in, smiled at us, and raced up the stairs. I shook my head and glanced over at Embry, who was grinning.

He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Where were we?" I was absolutely horrified by what I had just done.

I stretched, "Actually, I'm kind of tired. I should get home." I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"Well, um, okay. I uh, I'll drive you home." He ran a hand through his hair and led me out the door, opening the passenger side door to his car for me. I was silent the whole ride home, content with watching the trees passing by. I kind of took my mind off of my horrible behavior at Embry's house.

I noticed the trees had stopped moving and I realized we were in my driveway. I stared at my house apprehensively for a moment until I felt Embry's unusually warm hand on mine.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" He asked, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. He looked sincerely concerned.

"Please," I whispered. He turned the corners of his mouth up slightly and patted my hand as he got out of the car. I was about to open my door, but it was yanked from my grasp. I gasped at Embry leaning down to me, taking my hand. Boy, was he fast! I felt my cheeks turn red as he helped me out of the car and walked me to the front porch. I felt like such a midget standing next to him. The cold air had no trouble getting throught my thin t-shirt and I shivered. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. It was like sitting in front of a heater. I reached up, wrapping my arms around my neck and resting my cheek against his chest.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I'm not ready to kiss."

"Why are you apologizing?" he chuckled. "Do you think kissing is a big deal to me?"

"I don't know, I mean, it kind of seems like it. I'm just... I'm sorry." I stumbled through the sentence.

He placed a warm hand on my face and made me look at him. He looked perplexed, "Don't be. Do you always apologize for silly little things?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Well don't."

"Okay." I sighed and stepped away from him. "I should get to bed. I'll see you sometime tomorrow." He nodded and jogged off to his car. I watched him drive away before going inside and up to my room, turning the television on. I flipped through the channels and landed on the news.

"A girl's body was found on the side of Moores Town Road in Port Angeles. Her fingers were mutilated, her face was nearly unrecognizable, and her legs were bound with a black bandanna." I gasped, turning the TV off and dropping the remote. Why did that story sound so familiar?

-

Okay, guys, please review (: I love the reviews I have, but I need more (:


	9. Familiar Face

**Disclaimers: Nothing and no one other than Megan belongs to me. Oh and her mother :)**

"Bye mom." I headed out the door, the story on the news still on my mind. I don't think she heard me. She may have been passed out from last night's alcohol. I ran through my yard and then through Embry's. I knocked on his front door hurriedly. For some reason, I couldn't bear being away from him lately. It was so weird.

_Must be the imprinting thing. _I shrugged.

Kim opened the door and smiled at me, "Hi!" she said. I liked her, because she was extremely nice.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Come in!" She grabbed me by the arm and nearly pulled me down. She led me to the kitchen and offered me some eggs and bacon. I happily accepted the offer, while saying hello to Jared. My stomach was roaring louder than a tiger or a lion. After that, she led me to the couch, "Did you hear about the girl in Port Angeles?"

A chill went down my spine, and I had no clue as to why, "Yeah. Strange, isn't it?" I didn't mention how it sounded familiar.

"Very." she widened her eyes and nodded her head.

"Jared!" I heard Embry yell. I felt oddly comforted by the sound of his voice. "Jared, did you steal my clothes while I was in the shower again?!" I heard pounding down the steps and I turned to see Embry with a towel wrapped around his waist. I didn't notice I was staring until he looked at me and smirked. I gasped and turned my head, feeling color rising in my cheeks. "Like what you see?" He asked, his voice changed from angry, to husky. Kim giggled at me, but I didn't say anything. "Does anyone know where Jared is?" His voice changed back to the angry tone. Kim and I both pointed in the direction of the kitchen, and I heard Embry storm into the kitchen.

"Jared! I should kill you!" Kim and I giggled at Jared's laughter. "Stop laughing and give me my clothes!" A minute later, Embry came stomping out of the kitchen, a bundle of clothing in his right hand, and walked noisily up the stairs, muttering under his breath.

Kim suddenly gasped and said, "Who wants to go see a movie?"

Jared came into the living room and said, "Sure." Then they both looked at me for an answer.

"Sure, if y'all want to," I nodded.

"What do they want to do?" someone whispered in my ear. I screamed and turned around. Embry was laughing so hard, he was about to fall down. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, watching Jared and Kim laughing. I started snickering, and soon, I was laughing just as hard as Embry.

After I'd calmed down and my sides weren't hurting anymore, I asked, "What do y'all want to go see?"

Jared said, "The Dark Knight," while Kim said, "Wall-e."

"We'll take a vote," I said. "All for Dark Knight, say, 'Aye.'" Embry, Jared, and I all said, "aye" at the same time.

"Fine." Kim sighed.

Something occurred to me, "Um, wait a minute, y'all. Isn't the nearest theater in Port Angeles?"

They all looked at me and nodded. Another chill ran down my spine, "Just checkin'." I don't know why, but I was suddenly terrified, "Maybe we should do something else, something that doesn't involve Port Angeles."

Embry looked at me, a crease forming between his eye brows, "Are you scared?" he sat on the arm of the sofa next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and holding me close to his side.

"I don't know." I said timidly, and felt his body vibrate with his chuckling.

"It's okay, I'll be there and I won't let a killer get you," He said, running his big, warm hand up and down my back.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

An hour later, I found myself in Port Angeles, at the theater.

"Let's sit in the back, please?" Kim pleaded.

"No." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate sitting in the back."

"Whyyyy?!"

"Because of what people normally do in the back of the theatre!" I whisper/yelled. Kim only giggled and grabbed Jared's hand, racing up the steps to the very last row of seats. Embry looked at me apologetically, and took my hand, following behind Kim and Jared.

Throughout the whole movie, Embry was completely respectful. He only held my hand and put his arm around my shoulders, not making any advances. Kim and Jared, on the other hand, were snogging so loudly that I could barely hear the movie.

Afterwards, while exiting the theatre, Kim and I were arguing about how loudly she and Jared were kissing.

"We were not!" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Y'all were too!" I mimicked her actions.

"Whatever." she flicked her hand, and I smiled triumphantly.

Among the people crowding the box office, was a face that stuck out. It was a familiar face, and to my horror, I suddenly realized why the story on the news sounded so familiar.

-

There you go. Please don't hate me for taking so long. I had an extremely bad case of writer's block and I think I've gotten over it. And hopefully this story will be successful. Please please please (x's infinity) review, please :)


	10. A Flashback

**Disclaimers: Nothing and no one other than Megan belongs to me. Oh and her mother :)**

**I'm really sorry I've waited so long!! Thank you to my lovely reviewers!! I love y'all so much. My love for you is not even comprehendable (if that's a word lol).**

Embry had invited me to one of the Quiluete bonfires. Needless to say I was delighted. We were all sitting around a huge fire, and it seemed like I was the only one that was intrigued by the story of the Thunderbird that was being told by Billy. I guess all of the other ones here had heard so many times. And then, Billy started to talk about the girl who had been found this morning.

"I can't believe it happened again." Kim muttered. Seeing all of the perplexed looks on everyone's faces made me feel so bad. I was keeping a vital peice of information to myself - information that could possibly save girls' lives.

"I just wish I knew who, or what, was doing this." Jacob sighed.

"I think we all do." Billy said, watching the fire.

-

Flopping down onto Embry's couch, I inhaled deeply, looking at the blank TV screen. Embry sat down beside me, and in my peripheral vision, I could see him watching me intently, that crease forming between his brows.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, moving my hair out of my face.

I figured I should tell him. I was going to tell everyone at the bonfire, but I didn't like speaking in front of an audience. "I th-" I started to tell him, but Jared and Kim came in the door at that time. I grabbed Embry's monstrously big hand and stood up, "Hey, can I tell you upstairs in your room?"

"Sure," He said, getting up and following me while I held his hand.

When we reached his room, I shut the door behind me and locked it, "Embry," I said, still holding his hand, "I think I might know something." He looked confused. "I mean about the murders."

"Megan, why didn't you say something before?" He reached behind me and began unlocking the door, "Come on."

"What? Wait, where are we going?"

"We're going to tell the others."

"No!" I tried to stop his one hand with both of my hands, but my attempts were futile. He had the door unlocked and he was about to twist the door knob. "Please just listen to me first." I placed my hands on both sides of his face and forced him to look at me, "Please."

"Okay, I'm listening."

I walked past him and sat on the edge of the bed.

:.:.:Flashback:.:.:

_I hid behind the couch as my mom and her boyfriend screamed at each other._

_"Josh! I can't believe you did this!" My mom yelled._

_"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I took care of it." Josh sat in the recliner, nonchalantly placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes._

_"Took care of it?! You mutilated the body, tied the legs together with a bandana, and dumped the dead girl on the side of the road!"_

_"So?" _

_"So?! It's murder, Josh!"_

_"They'll never find out it was me." he chuckled, "I was extra careful."_

_"Oh, the hell they won't find out."_

_Snapping his eyes open, he glared at my mother, "They won't. And if they do find out, which they won't, I'll know who told the cops. You're the only person I told. And if the cops find out, which, again, they won't... You'll end up just like her."_

_A whimper escaped my mouth and, realizing my mistake, I clapped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late. Josh had heard me. He whipped his head around and growled. _

_"You little bitch!" he stormed over to the couch and I began crawling out when he started moving it away from the wall._

_"Josh! Leave her alone!" My mom screamed, but he ignored her. I felt his hand close around my ankle and he pulled me toward him._

_"No!" I kicked and screamed, trying to get away, but it didn't work. He managed to detain me and he was now laying on top of me, pinning my hands to the ground._

_"Now, both of you listen to me." He blew his breath in my face, "No one will ever find out about this. If anyone does, I'll hunt you down and kill you both. I'll kill you slowly and I'll make damn sure you suffer. Do you both understand me?" He growled low and menacingly._

_My mom and myself nodded quickly._

_"Now," He looked down at me, "I quite like this position."_

_"Josh!" My mom yelled._

_"Quiet, woman!" He pinned my hands above my head with one and and undid the button and zipper on my jeans with the other hand, throwing a very sickening smile at me. Tears ran down my face, and into my hair as my mom just stood there and screamed at him, but didn't try to stop him._

"Oh God, Megan, I'm so sorry." He sat beside me on the bed and pulled me into his bare chest as I cried.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't say anything... I was scared."

I felt his laugh reverberate through his chest, "That's understandable." He stroked the hair on my head, "But now you've got protection. Do you think he'll come after you?"

"I don't know. I never told anyone, until now, of course." Sobs wracked my body, while Embry tried to calm me down.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'll get Jared to run and tell the others."

I nodded my head and felt a little disappointed when his arms unwrapped themselves from my waist and the heat the that he generated was gone. He was back in an instant, though. He ocked the door behind him, "Kim wants in so badly." he chuckled. I sighed, wiping my face clean.

"What time is it?"I gasped.

"Nearly one. Why?"

I jumped up, realizing how pissed my mom would be when I got home so late.

"Where are you going?" Embry grabbed my hand.

"My mom's going to be so mad. I have to get home."

I moved to walk again, but Embry still had my hand, "I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said pulling me back onto the bed next to him, "I told Jared to tell your mom that you were spending the night here."

"Thank you Embry." He wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in warmth.

"It's no problem." His body began trembling, but he contained himself in record time, "I'm gonna kill that bastard for raping you."

Tears began forming wet trails down my cheeks, "He said that if I ever told anyone, he'd do it again."

"Rape you?" He began shaking again when I nodded my head, but he stopped the violent tremors soon enough. "Look at me," Taking my face in his hands, he looked into my eyes, his dark brown ones boring into my own. I looked back into his eyes as he rested his forehead on mine, "I won't let that happen, I promise." His face moved closer to mine and suddenly I felt his lips on mine. I found that they were surprisingly soft and warm.

We broke apart and I breathed, "I believe you."

-

**Too mushy? lol Reviews would be lovely :)**


End file.
